Unidos por el destino
by Lau Cullen Swan
Summary: 21 de Diciembre de 2012, Una fecha que segun muchos esta marcando el fin de la humanidad. Bella y Edward están unidos por una antigua profecía, en la cual solo ellos pueden salvar al mundo de la destrucción total... Todos los personajes son humanos.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Nunca pensé que todas las investigaciones que Charlie había hecho durante su vida, me afectara de algún modo. Pero aquí me encuentro, con la persona más especial para mí, unidos por el destino, unidos por una extraña profecía, y solo juntos podemos detener el apocalipsis que se acerca…

¿Quien pensaría que alguien como yo, torpe y sin talento alguno, estuviera destinada para salvar al mundo?... Yo no lo hubiera imaginado de no haber visto las pruebas por mi misma, una extraña profecía, guardada durante siglos, podría no solo revelar el destino de la humanidad sino el mio mismo.


	2. ¿Amor a primera vista?

_**Nota: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama si es invención mía.**_

**POV BELLA**

No podía creer que mi hermano Emmett se casara. Aun podía recordar el día que nos comunico la gran noticia…

_**Flashback**_

_-Emmett…-grite de felicidad al verlo. Lo extrañaba mucho. No lo veía desde que mama y papa se separaron, hacia ya muchos años. El y mama se mudaron a California, mientras que Alice; mi hermana, Charlie; mi papa, y yo viajábamos por el mundo en busca de nuevos descubrimientos arqueológicos que pudieran revelarnos más secretos sobre el pasado de la humanidad. Charlie es un famoso arqueólogo, siempre le ha gustado investigar sobre las civilizaciones mas antiguas del mundo, siempre estábamos de un lugar a otro, a Alice y a mi no nos molestaba en absoluto este estilo de vida, pero Emmett y mama odiaban andar de un lado para otro, quizás por eso fue que se separaron, jamás supe el verdadero motivo de su divorcio. A Charlie le dolió mucho la partida de Renee, pero nunca cuestiono el que se fuera._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunte sorprendida-Creí que estabas en California._

_-¿No te alegras de verme?-Pregunto asustado-Si quieres me voy-Puso una cara de tristeza que me partió el corazón._

_-No Em, es solo que me sorprendió mucho tu visita. Han pasado tantos años desde que te vi por última vez. ¿A que se debe el honor?_

_Emmett se acerco a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo._

_-Te he extrañado mucho, grandote.-Le dije con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Yo igual pequeña.-Me dijo mirándome divertido._

_-Pero… ¿Que te trae por aquí?_

_-Ehhh, bueno…-dudo un poco sin saber que decir-Es que hay algo que debo decirles, ¿Charlie esta en casa?_

_-No, esta trabajando._

_-¿Aun esta obsesionado con los Mayas?_

_-Si, cada vez se mete mas en el tema, y lo peor es que no entiendo porque.-Charlie amaba la civilización Maya, según el, los Mayas escondían secretos asombrosos, gracias a ese amor, estábamos viviendo en México hacia ya 6 meses._

_-Em, entremos a la casa para poder hablar mejor._

_-Bella, ya creía yo que se te habían olvidado los buenos modales.-me miro con cara de decepción-Eso es lo que pasa cuando uno no esta._

_-Jajajaja, deja de burlarte y entremos._

_Al entrar en la casa llame a Alice. Ella descendió rápidamente por las escaleras dándome un enorme abrazo._

_-¿Ya te diste cuenta de quien vino?-me pregunto entusiasmada._

_-Si Al, de verdad fue una gran sorpresa._

_-¿Ya le contaste Em?-le pregunto Alice a Emmett._

_-Ehhh…-dudo el-no, es que no me ha dado la oportunidad de contarle, además creo que Charlie debe estar presente._

_-Como quieras._

_-¿De que tengo que enterarme?-pregunte confundida._

_-Mas tarde sabrás hermanita-me dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Ok, pero no lo dejare pasar._

_Durante toda la tarde charlamos animadamente sobre nuestras vidas. Perdimos la noción del tiempo, y cuando nos dimos cuenta Charlie ya había llegado a casa. Se sorprendió, al igual que yo cuando vio a Emmett. Cenamos en silencio y cuando terminamos, saque a colación el tema que me había dejado inquieta. ¿Que quería contarnos Emmett?_

_-Grandote, ahora si…-me miro confundido por el cambio de tono en mi voz-¿De que es lo que nos tenemos que enterar papa y yo?_

_Por el cambio en la expresión de Emmett, supuse que había estado evadiendo el tema. Le lanzo una mirada a Alice en busca de apoyo. Alice solo sonrió de una forma que mostraba que ella estaría con el._

_-Papá, Bella…Me voy a casar-soltó de inmediato._

_Por un momento papá y yo quedamos estupefactos, pero luego solo pudimos felicitar a Emmett._

_-Hijo me alegro mucho por ti.-Le dijo Charlie a Emmett mientras le daba un abrazo._

_-Que bien grandote, al fin sientas cabeza._

_-Que buena noticia, ¿No?-dijo Alice muy emocionada-Va a ser la mejor boda hasta ahora realizada._

_-bueno hijo, ¿Quién es la afortunada?_

_-Su nombre es Rosalie Hale, es hermosa, sus padres son dueños de una cadena hotelera._

_-Se que esta boda será estupenda.-dijo Alice._

_-Eso espero.-dijo Emmett-Venia a compartirles la noticia y a invitarlos a la boda, será dentro de un mes._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Este mes había sido caótico, Alice se la pasaba pegada al teléfono hablando con Rosalie, prácticamente ella había organizado la boda. En solo 3 días mi grandulón se casaba. Estábamos a punto de aterrizar en California, Alice no había parado de hablar en todo el viaje sobre la decoración, el vestido; en fin, cosas de la boda, que en particular para mi no eran de importancia. Charlie había permanecido todo el viaje en silencio, seguramente estaba nervioso de encontrarse con Renee después de tantos años.

Al aterrizar, nos encontramos con Emmett. A él lo acompañaba un joven muy apuesto. Alice se paralizo completamente al ver al joven.

-Es él.-susurro muy bajo.

Yo la mire confundida. No me dijo nada, solo camino mirando hacia el piso. Mire a Emmett en busca de una respuesta al extraño comportamiento de Alice, pero solo me encontré con que Emmett estaba igual o incluso mas confundido que yo. Mire al joven que estaba a su lado, y al igual que Alice tenia la mirada en el piso.

-Bella, Alice, papá…-nos saludo efusivamente Emmett-les presento a uno de mis mejores amigos y futuro cuñado, Jasper Hale.

Al oír ese nombre, Alice y Jasper levantaron la cabeza, se miraron fijamente y luego se sonrojaron. Alice perdió el miedo y dijo:

-Mucho gusto, soy Mary Alice Swan, pero puedes llamarme solamente Alice.-Ella sonrió estirando su mano. Jasper la tomo sin dudarlo y deposito un casto beso en ella.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita. Yo soy Jasper Hale.

Emmett tosió interrumpiendo el momento.

-Yo soy Isabella Marie Swan, pero puedes decirme Bella.-le sonreí.

-Mucho gusto Bella.

-Yo soy Charlie Swan. Padre de Alice y bella.

-Es un placer conocerlo Señor Swan.

-Puedes llamarme Charlie, muchacho.

-Ehhh, bueno basta de presentaciones, vamos al hotel, deben estar exhaustos del viaje.

-Si, así es, estoy muy cansada.-dije.

Emmett tomo mi equipaje y el de papa, mientras que Jasper llevo el de Alice. Durante todo el camino, Alice hablo animadamente con Jasper. Creo que nadie excepto yo se daba cuenta de que Jasper miraba a Alice como con…adoración.

Al llegar al hotel, Jasper se dirigió a la recepción y pidió las llaves de nuestras habitaciones. La habitación de papa se encontraba en el piso 10 junto a la de Emmett, la mía se encontraba en el piso 11, y la de Alice se encontraba en el piso 12 junto a la de Jasper.

Después de instalarnos en nuestras habitaciones, Alice y Jasper salieron a caminar. No volví a ver a Alice sino hasta que llego a mi habitación, a eso de las 10 de la noche.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Alice, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Fue…perfecto, el es un gran hombre, es todo lo que siempre he soñado encontrar en un hombre, es caballeroso, afectivo…-dijo suspirando.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿Te gusta?

-Mucho hermanita, pero no se si el sienta lo mismo, digo, no llevamos ni un día de conocernos y me da miedo revelarle mis sentimientos, a lo mejor piensa que…-

-Que nada Alice, he visto como te mira y te puedo asegurar que es mirada solo la tiene un hombre enamorado.-sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿Enserio Bella?

-Si Alice te lo puedo asegurar.

-Gracias Bella, no se que haría sin ti hermanita.-me dijo mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo.-Te dejo para que descanses.

-Que duermas bien Alice-dije-y que sueñes con Jasper.

-No te burles Bella, algún día tu sentirás lo mismo por alguien.- diciendo esto salió de mi habitación.

Si claro, yo enamorada. Jajaja. Alice si que tenía buen humor. Yo no me imaginada enamorada de alguien, bah, eso no es importante. Mientras pensaba e esto me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo a la inconsciencia del sueño profundo.

_**Bueno espero que les guste mi primer capitulo, intentare actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda. Espero sus reviews, me pueden decir como quieren que siga la historia, si tienen alguna sugerencia también será recibida.**_

_**Gracias :D**_


End file.
